magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Ain
Character Outline Ain is a ritualist and the wife of Faust, whom she is helping to complete his ritual. Personality Ain has a calm expression and turns serious while talking about rituals. She is also willing to speak openly and hurt anyone especially Faust. She also does show concern of Faust using his brother. She doesn't like to be at crowded plaes. She is bit money minded and starts drooling while talking about money for she will get for completing a ritual. She seem to love Fuast because he is rotten. Appearance Ain has long black hair which are tied into two pigtails. She also has a lot of bandages around her forehead, on her nose, and right cheek. She also has bandages over all her body and has a broken arm. She wears a black dress with a belt with a small pouch hanging on the side and long boots. She also caries a large sword. She also has a prosthetic leg. Chronology Best Couple Contest Arc Ain first appeared after Faust is slapped says that he nevers changes. Ain tells Faust not to call her Ai-chan and to change whats inside to match his great face. After Faust tries to grobe her breast she stabs him and tells him to die. She then says that she saw his brother and that he would a great subject. She continues to say that if they us his body they can finish it can obtain the 99th forbidden magic "Record Killer". She then asks if he is okay using his brother and that it might cause abnormaliies to his body and mind. Faust replies that Shion is his and he can do as he pleases with him. After Shion came to tells his brother his answer, she thinks that Faust is helpless for swarming over his brother. After Shion had left she tells Faust that he got dumped. She then listens to Faust as he talks about his brother. Later she is watching the final ritual and meets up with Caph. She asks if he was taking a field trip but replies it weas work. When caph ask her if she is after the Echidna, she says that she does have an interest in using her a raw material. She then tells him that she is working on a ritualfor a hefty reward. She also says that her client is gathering materials in the competition. Later during the final ritual, she get taken over like everyone else by Oni. She then comments on how fun magic is. When Faust shows himself during the final ritual, she says that their isn't a bigger baby then him. She also thinks that that is the reason why she love him. She also thinks whether its fruit or men the rotten ones are the most delicious. When Faust is revealed to participant, she gets up and join him, saying that she is his wife. She reveals her magic. She then helps Faust explain how his magi works. During the fight she enhances the skeletons to make them bigger. When Shion tries to save Emma, she explains that when he attacks that is when he is exposed, but fail to turn him into a skeleton. Later she tries again but Shion easily counters her. As she is distracted, Joshua grabs her and holds her to the ground. She then pierces Joshua's leg with her hidden blade. She then hold everyone down to be turned into a skeleton. After Shion tries to save them all, Ain sacrifices herself and get turned into a skeleton exept for Shion and Faust. After Shion defeats Fuast she is then turned back into a human. Anise then asks her what she is doing to Faust. She says that she is making a contract that saying that she helped him and that Faust now owes her his in fortune. She then pats Faust head and says what has happened to him and calls him cute. Shion then telsl her to tell Faust that if he ends up in the same situation again that he should just come over to his place. She says taht it will cost 50 million to relay a message, shocking Shion. After the contest, She and Faust are riding on a large beast away from the stadium. When he asks what is this feeling, and ask him wha tis the difference between using forbidden magic to turn human then transformation magic. After he tells her that he doesn't, he tells her about the dark insecurity that was inside him and how it caused him to try to get rid of Shion. When he calls himself horrible shit, her heart skips a beat and she tells him to stay morbid and moppy, and that he is cute. Dark 7 Series Arc Ain is seen wounded after trying to get a magical item within the amusement park. She later infront of Shion when Rabbit sent him flying. When Shion asks who she was, she tells him that she is Faust's wife. When Shion leaves, she stops him and explains the details about the mascots. She then hands him the Ring of Orihalcon, and tell him that its a gift from Faust. Later Ain showed up and told them that she took the other prizes, when Shion was wondering where the other gifts went. Shion tells her to not scare him like that which she says that she was trying to scare him. She also says that since they only needed one, that it was no big deal if she took the rest. She also says to not worry about Faust and that she will make more memories from now on and that it will cost alot. She then tells them that they should leave soon and that she took all the treasure. Magic & Ability Ain is a ritualist and uses forbidden magic. Magic Straw Effigy of Cursed Blood: Its the 17th forbidden magic. By nailing straw effigy with hair of your intended target, you may control them in exchange for intense pain. Even if the user is unconscious the puppets will still attack the targets. *'Injection of the Cursed Blood. Enhanced Puppets:' Ain increases the strength of the puppets under her control. Equipment Zombeans: Special death-feigning pills. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters